The Crystal's Gift
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Kuja searches for Zidane, who was somehow pregnant at thirty-nine weeks, for one week. Will he find him, or will time run out? Sorry for bad summary, I'll do better next time. Oneshot MPreg fic


_**The Crystal's Gift**_

The forest's density haltered anyones' search for someone in need of rescuing. This didn't stop the saddistic mage, Kuja. He hovered through each thrush, calling out the name of the one he's searching for: his blood brother, Zidane. After that night almost nine months ago; to Kuja's shock, his brother ended up amazingly pregnant. This defied all physics and biology, but it happened in a strange and surprising way. The stress of all this for thirty-nine weeks had taken a toll on Zidane, causing him to run away...Alone. Searching feverishly for a week, Kuja knew he was running out of time.

'Where is he? He can't be out here in the condition he's in...' thought Kuja. He begins calling out his name again, "Zidane! Where are you? We can figure this out, don't do this to yourself!" He continues to hover about deeper into the forest, til he came across a cave. Curious, Kuja was alittle puzzled, til he spots a light inside. He began to wonder if Zidane was in there. Quietly levitating towards the cavern's entrance to see who was inside. With one look, he spotted the one he was searching for, sleeping in a makeshift bed of an old mattress, blankets, and a few pillows.

A fire was made to luminate the cave. Many First-Aid supplies, including for delivering a baby, were stocked to the left side of the cave. It seemed Zidane wanted to birth the child alone with no one around, but as a man..It was deemed impossible. Kuja walks towards the left side of the bed, but soon Zidane's tail twitches to his presence; instantly waking him up.

"Huh?..." wondered Zidane. He looks towards his left, seeing the silver haired mage right next to him. "Kuja...Your not supposed to be here. I don't want you here, its better if I handle this myself," said Zidane. "I've been looking for you for a week. I know its week forty now, but I'm not leaving til you come back with me...Before, or after the baby is born," answered Kuja, "And another thing...Men can't bear babies. I made this potion...In case it happens, drink it quickly." The mage takes out a container of a black liquid from his jacket, handing it to his blood brother.

Zidane drinks it as Kuja instructed. Now finished, the effects immediately took effect. "What was it supposed to do? I feel alittle funny.." asked Zidane. "Well..Its supposed to change your male parts to female parts; keeping your appearance, of course, so you can have the baby normally. It'll only last til you completely give birth...That's what its job is," answered Kuja.

"Great...I feel so bloated from all this..." Zidane said as he sat up, placing his right hand on his abdomen, swollen to the size of a nine month pregnant woman, "...No offense though, little one..." He turns to Kuja once more.

"Kuja...I don't want you here. Its bad enough that I know...Its from you. I don't know what happened that night, but I prefer to handle this myself-" "Zidane Tribal..Look at me! You know well enough that you can't do this alone. Your right about one thing, its our baby...Why are you shutting me out?" Kuja interrupted Zidane.

"I don't trust you near the baby. Look at what you have become...Destruction is all you'll ever know of. I don't trust you one bit, so it'd be better if you just leave...Just go, I'll be fine," said Zidane. This seemed to hurted Kuja so much. He was working so hard to turn his life around from the past that caused him to go insane and want to destroy everything through his jealousy against Zidane. It was also he that destroyed Terra when he was trying to destroy Zidane and his friends. Zidane knows that Kuja was doing the right thing of turning his life around, but still he couldn't trust him.

"Zidane...Its our baby...You can't shut me out like this...I'm working so hard to get my life together. Why?" questioned Kuja. "Kuja...You could pass your nature to this child. I will not stand by and watch this baby become like you in the past...I know you worked so hard to make things right, but...I'm sorry...You have to go, Kuja," answered Zidane. He then lays back down, returning to sleep. Evening approached the forested area of the red, glowing, setting sun. Kuja sat outside of the cave, understanding fully why Zidane was keeping him away from the baby. It hurted him, but Kuja understood. He has to prove to Zidane that he changed over the years, now before its too late.

With plenty of time thinking, Kuja rushes back in there, heading towards the slumbering Zidane and hugs him. Immediately waking up, Zidane was confused. "Kuja?...Why are you still here? I told you to leave...I won't allow this baby to end up like you," said Zidane. Kuja continues to hug him, "The little one won't end up like me...Because the baby will learn it from me."

"What?" questioned Zidane. After a few minutes of talking, the two finally come to an understanding. "Kuja...I'm glad your not falling into your old habits. When we first found out about this, I was more afraid that this child would end up like you.." said Zidane.

"Zidane...There's something I need to tell you. When I was looking for you, I crossed paths with your adventurer friend, Bartz. He was riding on Boko. I...I told him of this situation," said Kuja. Zidane sat silently for a minute; then said, "Why did you tell him this? You know you really embarassed me on this.."

"Zidane...He could help us," said Kuja. After a few minutes of sulking in embarrassment, Zidane then hears chirps from two adult Chocobos and seven chicks. He looks towards the entrance, spotting Bartz coming in, riding Boko. Koko, the mother Chocobo with her chicks and Boko's mate, was right next to them.

"Oh, gezz...I guess Kuja wasn't kidding. How far along are you?" asked Bartz. "Full term..." groaned Zidane. Kuja nodded in agreement.

"That's not good..I saw storm clouds heading to this forest. If the baby is going to come at any minute, we better stay here for safety reasons. I see you got the supplies needed...That's a plus," said Bartz. Boko sits right next to Zidane and nuzzles him with his beak.

"Long time no see, huh Boko?" said Zidane, petting the saddled Chocobo. Boko chirps in affection. A storm bellows through the forested area; just as Bartz predicted, since everyone knew Zidane drunk that potion, they waited for that event to occur. In a few more minutes, it 'breaks'. Zidane sits up in a panic, feeling warm liquid gushing out from between his legs. He knew he didn't wet himself, so it had to be something else.

"Guys...I just gushed..Help...HELP!" screamed Zidane. Bartz rushes to him as he continues to scream, "Zidane what is it?"

"I just gushed...I think it broke...I'm dying!" cried Zidane. Koko waddles to the scene, trying to comfort Zidane. The chicks join in. Bartz and Kuja lay Zidane down on the bed as Kuja investigated the liquid that gushed out of Zidane. After the assessment, Kuja knew what this meant.

"It broke...Its time," answered Kuja. "Just to let you guys know...I have not delivered a baby before. I'll do my very best," said Bartz. The Chocobos gathered together, hoping to help with the labor. Within the course of an hour of the night and the storm, Zidane's contractions intensified in waves of pain that radiated through his back to his body. Kuja lets Zidane's hair down.

"Oh, god...Its coming. Gaaahhh!" Zidane howled in pain. Kuja tried to calm him as best as he could. "Its okay, Zidane...We're not going anywhere..." said Kuja. One of the chicks cuddles up to Zidane, flapping its little wings in a way of saying 'Its going to be alright'.

"Breathe, Zidane...You have to go through each one of contractions til your ready...Its the only way," said Bartz, trying his best to calm Zidane. As another contraction waved through the thief's body, he held onto Bartz's shoulder and tried to breathe through the wave. "There ya go...Your doing fine, Zidane," said Bartz. During another hour of the storm, Kuja prepares a wash rag soaked with cool water to help Zidane. Boko shared his share of Gysahl Greens with his mate, Koko. The chicks ate their own individually. Zidane laid on his back as the adventurer felt around on his stomach, checking the baby's condition.

"Do you know if its a boy or a girl?" asked Bartz. "No...I would rather wait til its born to find out," answered Zidane. Kuja places the rag on Zidane's forehead, helping him to cool off from the heat his muscles were generating. The same chick finishes its meal and cuddles up to Zidane, hoping to help during labor.

"This is the worst time to go into labor..." groaned Zidane. "Your full term...You have to go into labor," answered Bartz. Ten minutes pass and the Chocobo family were finished with their meal. They head towards Zidane and sat with him, hoping their 'Chocobo Love' can soothe the contractions. Five more hours pass and everyone stayed near Zidane in his time of need. Kuja held the thief in his arms, aiding him in comfort.

"How is he?" asked Bartz. "He's sleeping...I have a feeling it will be time. The storm is getting alittle worse, but by tomorrow it'll blow over. I hope..." answered Kuja. Boko chirped, then laid his head on Zidane's left shoulder. After a few minutes, Zidane wakes up from his slumber, feeling very strong pressure in his abdomen. By instinct, he got onto his back and began to spread his legs under the covers. Bartz watched the scene.

"I think he knows...That he's ready to push..." said Bartz. He heads to Zidane in a rush, prepping things as quick as he could. "Zidane...I think your ready by what your doing..." he said to him.

"I believe so, too...This pressure is building...Oh, god..." As Zidane finished his sentence, he began to break down, "I..I can't do this. I'm not supposed to be going through this. I can't go one..." Kuja was right next to him. After he heard this, he goes to him, hoping to soothe his anxiety.

"Zidane...You can get through this. Maybe this is a blessing to all your efforts to save Gaia and everyone from me. Maybe that crystal from Memoria gave you this gift. Gave both of us this gift as a reward. I'm not leaving you, Zidane...Your not alone..." said Kuja. Zidane calms down and rests the left side of his face on Kuja, whispering, "...Please don't leave me..." As soon as he finished, the pressure began to build.

"I think now would be a good time to get ready...Zidane, if you need to push, go ahead," said Bartz. Zidane gets onto his back, holding his abdomen in pain. He bears down, adding enough of his strength into the contraction and pressure to bring the baby out.

"That's it Zidane...That's it. There ya go..." said Bartz. The thief exhales, groaning out in agony. Kuja supported his back with each push. Boko held up Zidane's left leg with his back, propped on the saddle. Koko held up Zidane's right leg onto her bare back. The chicks were on his left side, giving more support with their chirps. "Okay, give another push, Zidane...We're getting there..Hang in there," said Bartz. Zidane gives another push, guiding the baby down to its intended exit.

"That's it, brother...Keep going..Keep going.." said Kuja, aiding his brother with support. Zidane exhales again; then pushed again, bringing the baby closer to its exit. "Keep going Zidane...We're getting close..I see the head coming out," said Bartz. Knowing that he hasn't delivered a baby before, but instinct immediately took over and he guided the emerging head out of the Genome thief's body. Zidane exhales, crying out in pain.

"Aggghh! Its coming out...The baby..." Zidane cried out. Boko turns to Zidane and gives dove-based coos to calm him. Koko does the same. "The head is coming out..Slow pushes now..Easy..Easy..That's it, Zidane..There we go..Stop, stop..The heads out," said Bartz. Zidane ceases his pushing and pants through the contractions.

"Your almost there...Your almost there," said Kuja. "Okay..We're just about there...Lets push the rest of this baby out," said Bartz. Zidane pushes bit by bit. He then makes a request. "I..I..I want to get the baby...Let me get the baby.." said Zidane. He reaches down with both hands and grabs hold on the baby as its shoulders are out. Kuja brings out a blanket and places it on Zidane's chest and stomach.

"Got it? Here we go...One more push, Zidane...There ya go...There's the baby," said Bartz as he helped Zidane lift the baby, covered with fluid and Zidane's maternal blood, onto the blanket. Zidane immediately cradled the child carefully. "Hi! Hi!...Hello.." said Zidane, talking to the baby. Kuja cuts the cord while Zidane cleaned the baby. In this process, Zidane discovers two things: One, the baby had a tail, identical to Zidane's. Two, the newborn was a boy.

"Its a boy...He's got my tail..Kuja, look.." awed Zidane. Kuja looks at the newborn with tear-filled eyes. He caresses the baby's soft skin and said, "He is so beautiful...Hello, little one." Bartz heads to Zidane's side and admire the baby's cuteness. The two adult Chocobos' job was done, they too admire the newborn. Carefully, Koko nuzzles the baby with love. Night soon turns to day as the storm finally blows over.

"Where are you guys off to? Maybe I can help out," said Bartz, riding Boko. "We need to head back to Alexandros..." said Zidane. With the situation figured out, they headed out of the forest on Chocobos. Zidane was on Koko, holding the baby in his arms. Kuja rides with Bartz on Boko.

"I hope you don't mind this, Koko..But as soon as we get to our destination, this won't happen again," said Zidane. Koko chirps and nuzzles the thief, understanding the situation. With a new baby from both the Genome brothers by a suprising mean, it brought them together again. The group, including the chicks right next to Koko, rode off from the forest to Alexandros, where the two brothers will start again; with a new addition.


End file.
